


Them

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moved forward, Scott tried to stop him and warned him that Isaac had tried and was now nursing broken bones. Stiles ignored him as he walked forward to the older boy that was on his knees panting loudly. Stiles kneeled in front of the boy, who had suffered so much. So freaking much it broke Stiles heart. So many had suffered less and become all evil but Derek, he fought and got nothing in return. Only an evil uncle who tried to murder him, his little sister who ran and left him to die. His hands went to Derek’s chin meeting his glowing red eyes that was panting loud, it was the boy who got used by Jennifer by Kate even them, how many times had not Scott thrown him under the buss and he had helped to push?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them

Stiles moved forward, Scott tried to stop him and warned him that Isaac had tried and was now nursing broken bones. Stiles ignored him as he walked forward to the older boy that was on his knees panting loudly. Stiles kneeled in front of the boy, who had suffered so much. So freaking much it broke Stiles heart. So many had suffered less and become all evil but Derek, he fought and got nothing in return. Only an evil uncle who tried to murder him, his little sister who ran and left him to die. His hands went to Derek’s chin meeting his glowing red eyes that was panting loud, it was the boy who got used by Jennifer by Kate even them, how many times had not Scott thrown him under the buss and he had helped to push?

”Dere” he whispered pulling Derek in for a hug, ”I’m so sorry. I’m here. I promise you.” He whispered into Derek’s ear that pushed him back but he refused, he held him tighter. It took hours before Derek offered any movement and that was to stand up, they where alone in the loft. Derek started to pick Cora’s thing up and throw them in a trashcan, Stiles helped him not uttering a word. But he did however walk over to hug Derek, who stood there stiff. He eventually got tired and moved to the couch to sleep, a pillow and a cover was thrown at him and Stiles murmured a thank you. 

It took a few days before Derek even looked at him, his dad had understood and let him stay at the older boy’s loft. Stiles went over to Derek scratching that beard and grabbed the foam and razor, Derek’s brows frowned at him but Stiles was on a mission he shaved the older boy and started to cut his hair. When he was done he walked over to the bathroom that had a tub, with determination he left the loft leaving the older boy alone, when he returned Derek was just sitting in the dark and Stiles went to the bathroom, he dropped the ball into the warm water and walked over to Derek dragging him with him. ”Undress.” Derek looked at the water before undressing, Stiles quickly looked away covering his eyes and pointed at the tub, ”Get in. I’m cooking.” Stiles was done when he served the food he knocked and entered the bathroom offering a new fresh towel. Derek got up and swept it around his hips, Stiles wasted no time drying the boys hair.

He put forward fresh cloths and walked out, when Derek came out he looked so young in those grey sweatpants and t-shirt, he looked like a wounded animal as he moved to the food. ”No complaints, I’m an awesome cook.” Derek ate the food then looked at him.

”Where’s Isaac?”

”At Scotts. I can call him.” Derek shrugged Stiles took it as a yes and called the boy that quickly came in the loft looking at Derek that nudged to the dinner, Isaac had probably already eaten but he quickly sat next to Derek to eat. ”Good thing you two have each other, brothers.” Stiles said looking at the two that was silent, ”Isaac had you Derek, his only protector, his savior, hero even. Derek there you have family, a brother, who wont turn his back to you.” Stiles looked at the pair that looked down. ”And you two have, me and Scott and Dere my dad totally loves you, he thinks your funny which by the way…. hello when are you cracking jokes? And Isaac my dad thinks you're a sweet kid and wants you, and Dere to come to dinner… We’re family. Family isn’t always blood.”

”I can see why Scott loves you.” Isaac murmured after a moment of silent.

”Love? He's obsessed with me.” Isaac laughed, Derek looked at him before getting up he patted Isaac’s back and left them. Stiles cleaned up and then walked into Derek’s bedroom that wasn’t really a bedroom just sheets separating his bed from the rest of the room. Isaac had his on the other side of the room. Stiles sat down on the ground next to Derek. ”Sometimes I think Scott will leave me. That was my biggest fear, my dad and Scott. My dad…. He's stuck with me but Scott… he can move on you know… he’ll get married and… like become so much… I will be left behind. I’m just… Stiles you know. Lydia… I knew there was never in a million years, but I loved her, loved what she represented for me… hope… that I could be loved. I know you all are gonna leave me behind, forget me even… but you have me. As long as you want. I’m loyal like that.”

”Scott’s loyal.” Derek said staring up at the ceiling and Stiles laughed sadly.

”He is… but if he doesn’t need me… then why would he want to stay? I feel. I feel like I’m dying. I envy your strength, you’re so strong. I can't handle the thought of Scott leaving me, of my dad… Sometimes I wish I have the same decease as my mom, that I will die young forget everyone… so… it wont hurt. I… I’m stupid, sorry you don’t want to hear this. You just have your ways.” He got up but Derek gripped his wrist tugging him down, Stiles sat down looking at his hands.

”Your part of the pack because your Stiles, because you are loyal. Not your knowledge. I know everything already… Stay.” Stiles nodded and laid down he instantly fell asleep as his arm pressed against Derek’s.

They wouldn’t become a them for years. There was losses in between, but also gained, Kira entered their lives, giving Scott love when Allison couldn’t when the wounds where to deep and she left. It was family gained by Malia, and return of enemy turned friend with Jackson coming and giving Lydia that ring. It was by a girl named Lucy who gave Isaac love. It was somewhere between Stiles working as a deputy and having family dinners with his dad and Derek, somewhere between living with Derek in a house that was theirs and socks getting mixed up, somewhere between playful fighting to fights that Stiles slept in Derek’s bed demeaning cuddles as comfort after a fight, it was somewhere between his bed becoming a guest room to Stiles couldn’t sleep without his sour wolf that a first kiss was introduced, it was between first kiss and first making love that they became a them. When they realized that they, had been a them the moment they meet. 

 

THE END


End file.
